


Reformed

by Amber_candlelight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_candlelight/pseuds/Amber_candlelight
Summary: Draco considers crossing to the other side during Voldemort’s speech.(one shot)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 49





	Reformed

The air was somber and grey. Smoke and death crowded the air, forcing its way down people’s throats, death eaters and prisoners alike, demanding to be felt. 

Draco shuffled behind his father, his mother’s s arm grasping his like a lifeline, as if he was the one who had died. Further ahead in the crowd, he could see the ginormous back of the half blood, and if he raised his head, a glimpse of a pale hand dangling from Hagrid's arms. He didn’t raise his head.

The hike back to hogwarts was a challenge, everyone injured, grieving, or both. It felt as if they had been walking for years, and yet that no time had passed at all. All he could picture was the body limply lying in Hagrid's grip. All he could feel was cold.

Could he have stopped it? He wondered. Was there another way?

He though back to Harry grabbing his arm and flying him from the burning chaos of the room of requirement.  
Eyes, even hidden in a swollen face, enlarged nose and busted lip, that he would know anywhere. That pleaded with him to keep his secret, to save his life. That registered the tiny tremble in Draco’s voice as he said as nonchalantly as possible,

“It’s not him.”

The eyes that brimmed with gratefulness and confusion as he was dragged to the dungeons, away from immediate danger, at least.

And beyond that, other, more confusing memories, that clouded his mind and saddened his heart.

Glances in the hallway, a mouthed thank you for the answer in potions, words that were never spoken aloud and yet he could hear as clearly as if Harry had shouted them. The day Harry called him Draco while they were doing rounds, and the immediate flush that painted his cheeks. 

And as Draco thought back to the careful, quick kiss Harry had brushed against his lips before he disappeared on some ridiculous search, Draco knew the answer was yes. There were a million other ways. A million different choices he could have made. To help him. To save him, and what he stood for. He hadn’t, and now Harry was dead.

Numbly he registered that his mother was gripping his arm a little too tight, trying to get his attention, to tell him something, but in that moment he had no energy to give her. He shrugged her off, staring despondently as the stone walkway at his feet.

A stone walkway. Hogwarts. They had arrived.

The death eaters murmured amongst themselves as they saw the lines of hogwarts students and staff staring them down. Bloody and tired and defeated, he saw the screams and anguish ripple out as they one by one saw the body. Saw Harry. bloody fools. As least they got to have him before he was gone. 

Vaguely, he could hear Voldemort talking, gloating in his victory. 

“Come forward” he was saying

“Come forward so you may complete your destiny.”

He had never agreed with the dark lord before. Never once wanted to hear what he had to say, to listen, to obey. In the dark of the manor or the coldness of the dungeons, he had never heard a sound. But in that moment, as he remembered the inherent goodness of the boy dead in a giants arms, he did. He detached his mothers grip on his hand, and took a step forward.

His father raised his head.

Another step.

Someone on his left raised their wand.

One more. And then he was running, flying away. Falling towards the family he saw before him. 

He had expected some kind of snarl or scream from the dark lord, but all he heard was a small, choked sound. A subordinate did not have this kind of power. Not the power to change. As he reached the first person from the other side and spun to glare at the evil behind him, he caught a glimpse of blue fabric.

And then the world exploded. Curses flying and people screaming and a wail somewhere that could not possibly be human. 

And Draco stood amongst it all, grinning, watching the figure of Harry Potter disappear into the crowd.


End file.
